The Day of Christmas
by yeyeo
Summary: 2 chaptered Christmas fic What's this? Natsuki actually let a party happen at home? Oh my, who's invited?


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime and Mai Otome in any way. All copyrights are reserved for the respective personnel and companies included in the production of the manga, anime and novels.

Title: The day of Christmas.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_In the midst of the battle, one lone soul stood upon the white lands of despair, watching as the bloodshed unfurled before her eyes, tainting the snow grounds red with blood. She remembered the vow she'd sworn before her mentor, a vow of peace, of a land filled with hope where everyone lived happily ever after. Gripping her sacred instrument, she took a final breath of serenity, choosing to embrace the calm before the storm._

Nao punched the button lazily, but slowly becoming increasingly annoyed when each push at that tiny knob made more words appear on the screen. Pissed off at the long conversation and background information of the game and feeling betrayed when her efforts did nothing to start the action, she hollered at the girl beside her.

"Crap. Kuga, do you always play these lame and long-winded games where you have to spend half your time pressing the goddamned (**A**) button instead of the controls?"

Due to the fact that she was _the_ Kuga Natsuki, ice queen melted and boiled, a fiery retort found its way to the intended recipient.

"Hey! What'd you know about these things anyway? It's class I tell you. C.L.A.S.S. You don't know how to appreciate something with a storyline. Pah!"

Although Natsuki herself could barely stand the speeches and all holiness of the game, it was more important to get back at Nao. Afterall, it just wouldn't do if Natsuki suddenly starting singing the same tune as the red-haired girl.

No. That would just be positively scary. Pronto.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that Suzushiro got the better of you. Or did sticking around Fujino like you did rub off something similar? Come to think about it… maybe it's in your genes afterall."

"Oi! That's three people you'd insulted, Nao. There _is_a limit to my patience. Just shut up and keep pressing the stupid button already. I want to complete this game."

"Hmph."

A momentary silence ensued in the living room as both girls concentrated on the screen before them, their minds silently cursing the creator of 'Mana of Roghook' fervently as an essay bolded in white appeared before them. Giving an unconscious groan in unison, they shot a look at the other before turning away with a huff, each piling more cushions around them.

To Natsuki, the idea of hosting a Christmas party was pure horror. Especially when certain people were invited – certain people like an insistent-on-age-17 high school professor, her successor high school delinquent, an ex loud-mouthed-ear-muffs-indispensable executive director and an insanely-innocent-to-unbelievable-standards black hole. It had taken all (40 percent actually) of Shizuru's efforts to convince the raven-haired girl to allow a party.

Of course, maple puppy-eyes had been the most decisive weapon to ever exist, exclusively for yours truly (ice queen melted and boiled).

Minutes later, the sound of fingers pushing against controls and buttons echoed louder and louder in the empty room as the game intensified, finally holding the full attention of its players.

"What! Dammit, your mage is simply worthless! Can't you do more damage to that stupid boss already!"

"Talk about yourself, Nao. Your pathetic warrior isn't doing much either."

"Hey! Watch where you fire those fireballs!"

The ruckus emitting from the fighting cloaked the sound of the door knob turning, masking the entrance of three people. A smile upon his face, Reito prodded Shizuru towards the source of noise, winking knowingly as he led Yukariko to the kitchen to prepare for the party in the evening.

Sneaking up to the dark-haired girl, Shizuru quietly peeled away the pile of cushions stacked up behind her and closed in, finally pecking Natsuki on her cheek. Surprised by the sudden attack, the lean body of Natsuki jerked in response, causing Shizuru to land ungainly on the cushioned floor. From a corner of her eyes, Nao took in the little scene in amusement.

"Ow… That was quite a push, Natsuki."

"Sh-Shizuru! When did you come back?"

Ignoring the sniggles escaping from Nao, bright emeralds looked over the older girl in concern, holding a slight twinge of guilt about the fall. Inhaling sharply at the sight of the Kyoto beauty spread out in a ruffle manner on the cushions, she was painfully aware of the fact that Nao was beside them.

_If she wasn't there… I could just ravish her right now… Argh! Shizuru… you! She's tempting me again… grr…_

"Ara… about two hours ago… I didn't want to disturb Natsuki in her game, so I kept myself in the room," replied Shizuru with ease, settling herself comfortably on the plump cushions in a seductive manner.

Unceremoniously pulled out of her daydreams, she blinked at the answer.

"Huh? Wait a moment… didn't I just send you out to buy presents two hours ago?!"

"Hmm…? Is your memory failing you Natsuki? That was four hours ago."

At the sight of a mischievous sparkle in Shizuru's eyes, Natsuki shot her a questioning glare.

"FOUR hours? Shizuru… are you toying with me again?"

"Fufu… Natsuki's no fun anymore."

_I knew it. She's teasing me again. _

Turning away from the wine red orbs with a huff, she suddenly remembered her game of 'Mana of Roghook'. As her hand automatically found its way to the buttons of the controller, the foreign sound of an engine ignition made its way to her ears.

In neon, a large sign encompassing the whole of the television screen flashed past continually.

**Ultimate Driver – Lost in the city 2**

Beside her, Nao exchanged an evil smirk with Shizuru as Natsuki gaped at the white screen.

_I forgot to save the game…_

"NAO!"

Leaping up, Nao scrambled quickly away from the seething girl and stuck a rebellious tongue out at her before running out of the house with Natsuki hot on her heels.

"Ara ara… you two are so spirited."

* * *

"Mai! Can we eat yet? I'm hungggry."

A hand to her growling stomach, Mikoto stumbled out of the bedroom, guided by the waffling scent of food from the kitchen. Spotting the potential food terror from afar, Mai grabbed the anti-threat measure from the table. Shooing the young girl from the kitchen, she handed walnut bread to the cat girl, signaling for Reito to come collect his sister.

"Reito-san! Could you take care of Mikoto while I cook? Maybe you could bring her out or something."

"Anything for you, Mai. Mikoto, let's go out and do some sledding."

"Sledding…? What's that? Can it be eaten?"

"Geez… Mikoto, is food all that you think about? I'll hand her to you then, Reito-san."

"MAI-CHAN!"

Heeding the desperate call, Mai transferred the rest of the bread to Reito and made haste to the kitchen. There, the sight of Aoi, Yukariko and Yukino hovering anxiously over a smoking stove greeted her. Smacking her forehead as she smelled the scent of charred food, Mai felt the onslaught of a major headache with such assistants.

_At least it isn't Natsuki or Nao that's assigned to the kitchen…_

"May the gods bless us with dinner tonight."

"Yukariko-san, praying wouldn't help get food on the table."

"It doesn't?"

_… face it, Mai. This is just as bad._

* * *

_If Fujino hadn't tricked me into this… who ever knew such a devil laid behind that angel's façade?_

"There! Higher up! Be more active! This is an imponderable task! Tonight's mood will be determined by the tree itself!" barked Haruka as Natsuki and Nao moved with sloth to hang the decorations, "Nao! Perk up! Perk up! The bell needs to be higher up!"

_Stupid woman. I wouldn't have come back if I knew that manual labor was in it for me. I should've stayed out till it's time. And it's important, not imponderable. _

Spotting the dark face that Natsuki was painted with, Nao's spirits lifted just a little at the thought that she was under torture with her as well.

_Well… at least she's with me. HA! Serves her right._

"Kuga! The lights! Hang them up properly in the room! That spot there is off!"

Stomping her way to the rightmost corner of the room, Natsuki muttered something about 'bloody blonde heads' under her breath, all the while shooting killer daggers towards Haruka's direction.

_To think that this IS my house. Grah! I should have put my foot down when Shizuru wanted to invite her._

Grumpily, she stepped up the ladder and adjusted the lights.

_Where is that woman anyway… she must be relaxing somewhere after worming out of every task available. Even Reito and Mikoto had something to do. _

**Flash!**

Her eyes reeling from the sudden burst of bright light, the ladder wobbled dangerously from imbalance before Natsuki gripped the nearest object on reflex as she was temporarily blinded.

"Ho ho… It's rare to see Natsuki-san working under orders," came a familiar voice.

"Chie! Can't you see it's dangerous! I could have fallen down!"

**Flash!**

_That expression was simply too good to miss._

"AHHH! Stop it already, I can't see anything now. Aren't you supposed to be helping out as well?"

"Hm… I _am _helping out."

"What with?"

A grin. "Taking photos of course."

"…"

_Someone wake me up from this nightmare._

* * *

Hours later, the house was literally sparkling with bright lights from the Christmas tree and the holly wreaths. Placed before them was a sumptuous dinner fit for twenty, instead of the fifteen that was to be seated. Still clad in her frilly apron, Mai brought out the final few dishes and the gigantic turkey while her assistants handed out the utensils. Staring at the drooling Mikoto who yearned for the food on the table, Nao snorted her distaste, only to be greeted with a blatant glare from the only blonde in the group. Sneering back, she looked out to the window.

Only to be shocked with the sudden appearance of Midori's plastered face on the clear surface.

_What the…_

"Ara… it seems that they'd finally arrived. Natsuki, as the hosts shall we go get the door?"

"Hmph. Whatever."

Heading to the front, Shizuru opened the door to the porch. A chilly wind blasted in and she shivered a little. Noticing that little tremble, Natsuki stepped closer to the older girl and looped her arms around a slim waist. Burgundy orbs shimmered at the thoughtful action and she placed one arm around her lover in return.

"Hola! Natsuki-san, Shizuru-san! It's been a while! Have you been well?" Midori thumped a few hits on Natsuki's shoulder, never quite noticing the grimace on her face but rather, she focused on the entwined pair, "EH! Good! It's good! You two are finally together! In public too!"

"Did you have a good trip Midori-san? Ara… I don't see Youko-san anywhere."

"I'm here with Takumi and Akira too. They just got off not too long ago from the plane."

"Takumi-kun! I'm glad to see you! And you too, Akira-kun! Let's go and join your sister!"

Pulling Youko to the side while Shizuru led their guests to the dining table, Natsuki asked the doctor a simple question.

"How many cups of that alcoholic eggnog had she drunk already?"

* * *

A/N: My updates are getting irregular now for other stories as I'm a little haywired right now with some personal stuff. Part 2 of this will probably be posted up before January.

Do point out mistakes if you spot any.

Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
